User talk:RoxasXIIILK
Welcome! Hola, Privet, Hi, Hello. There thats a good welcome, wouldn't you say so? Welcome to the wikia and happy editings :)! --I'm so bored 00:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) actually im not bored at the moment :/ Yes I would say that is a very good welcome indeed :D Thanks!--I'm so bored 23:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes bordum.... beats us all eh ;) and no thank you =D Do you have fb? Jw--I'm so bored 00:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do. Who doesnt ;) beats me. can i add u as a friend?--I'm so bored 01:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! No objections there =D Look up 'RikusLove'. First one of the girl with red hair is me!--I'm so bored 02:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Did I getcha? Well I am i guess im throwing caution to the wind but will you got out with me?--I'm so bored 00:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) R u sure thats what u really want? Yeah it is.--I'm so bored 01:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) If ur sure then yes. but just dont put that ur in a relationship (with me) on fb cuz im gonna hav to hear it from my ex whos still obsessed with me and i seriously dont want to listen to her sor the next year and a half :/ she is a complete psycho that im trying to fricken get rid of. Okay. I wont. I know how that goes. --I'm so bored 03:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanx =D Hola!(hmm, i wonder why i dont say privet no more) Heyy, person.How are ya doing? Anything new? Talk to ya later! Bye *rushes away or will b late to class* (which would be bad)--I'm so bored 15:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Im alright hru? and yes that would be bad ;) Im good. Yeah, I was kinda late. But i didnt get in trouble. Im my teacher's fave student. Which Yes im proud of. *does a 'wednesday'*--I'm so bored 15:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol well thats good. Yeah. It is but being grounded is not. Got grounded worse and found out my dad HACKED ALL my accounts for everything!!!--I'm so bored 15:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats just a tad creepish o.O Yea, you, it is. Oh funny thing is my fave quote is by my 2nd hated character to my first hated character.--I'm so bored 15:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ...Which is? You're lucky, Sora (my 1st hated character). Looks like my summer vacation is....over - roxas(my 2nd hated character(sorry, you))--I'm so bored 15:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) U no, Roxas is absolualy nothing like Sora. In fact u could argue he's "techniqualy" not even a part of him. Roxas gets him entire being and personality from Ventus. When Ven enfused his heart to sora's he gave Sora a lot of his own personality traits including being able to weild a keyblade. Originaly Riku and Kairi were the only ones that rightfully received the ability to weild a keyblade, but when Ven enfused his heart with Sora he gave him the ability to wield a keyblade. Theres a reason y Roxas is an exactly copy of Ven. When Sora gave up his heart for Kairi Roxas was got Ven's heart (techniqualy speaking). Techniqualy Sora never lost HIS heart which is y he was able to keep control of his heartless and not become a slave to darkness (mindless and animalistic). Also Roxas is really nothing like Sora; what qualities they do have in common u also c in Ven which is where both Sora and Roxas got them. For example their unquestionable sence of honor and their tremendous care for their friends. Ven also shows these traits which is where Roxas got them. If Roxas got his qualities from Sora like natural Nobodies then Sora wouldnt have them cause he and Sora coexist throughout the entire 2nd game till the end when Roxas fuses himself with Sora. If this was the case Sora would act completely different which he doesnt. So again, it would b very wrong of u to say you hate Roxas for the sole reason of him being Sora's nobody. Cause again techniqualy Roxas isnt even Sora's Nobody, techniqualy hes Ven's. And if u hate Roxas for this reason then u should also hate Ven cause he is in the same situation, he is fused with Sora as is Roxas. And honestly hating Roxas or anything else for that reason is still unethical cuz its like saying u hate Mountain Dew because u hate the taste of Coke (logic being all sodas must taste like Coke cuz its a soda.) Or saying u hate Every Dell computer because urs is a Dell and it sux. Get my point? So if ur gunna insist on hating Roxas I want a better reason than cuz hes Soras Nobody. And you no, that would go for Riku too cuz he's Sora's best friend and would do anything for him. They might not be on the same page all the time but when it really matters they always hav eachother's back so if ur gunna hate Roxas cuz he's attached to Sora, (logicaly) u could pitch the same arguement for Riku. So again perhaps u wanna rethink that little most hated list of yours. And thats my rant. Yeah, Havent you told me all that before? Well I have a rant of my own to say to you. okay more like its me complaining but you're the only one i can tell. So yeah but i have school now bye!--I'm so bored 15:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am BlazeCannon15 just call me Blaze I happen to be EternalNothingnessx111 best friend--BlazeCannon15 22:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ok Deleated and thanx for info. Will do =D